Survivor: Croatia
Crazy's first series following the same format as Sidewayssss wiki where I won't post episodes, well I might if I get bored (laughs). Twists 'Tribes-' Three tribe format they will be sorted by age, the youngest castaways will be part of the tribe- Nadigradi. The oldest castaways will be part of the tribe- Zivjeti and the castaways who have ages in between the two tribes will be on the tribe- Mudriti. 'Tribe Dissolve-' When a certain number of castaways are left the tribe with the least amount of members left will be dissolved into the other two tribes. 'Hidden Immunity Idols-' At each camp and at the merged tribe camp there will be a hidden idol that can reward you immunity, meaning any votes cast against you will be negated. The person playing the idol must play it before the votes are read and after the votes are cast. Castaways Please note these contestant manga and names are based off of American Idol contestants. Their personalities do not represent their actual personalities. Season Summary The Game 1 In episode 1 the castaways were made to think it was a school-yard pick where five people were on a tribe where there is 3 tribes. This was partly true as the person left out was exiled this person was Gil. The tribes were then mixed up based on age. The person who went home Alexis would be replaced by Gil. 2 In episode 3 Natalie played an idol on herself negating all votes against her. Voting History * Add a new column for each episode that has been posted. * Color the cells according to the tribe color whenever the player votes at Tribal Council. * Add "—" for the cells where the player won tribal immunity. * If a castaway is eliminated by evacuation/quitting/disqualification, kindly refer to how the real Survivor season article Voting History charts look like for such a scenario. } | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Justinn | - |- |- |Alexandra |- |Mark |Alexandra |Jazmin |Rodesia |Jamar |Kelli |Jamar |Alexandra |Natalie |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Alexandra |- |- |- |Tenia |- |Justinn |Justinn |Justinn |Justinn |Justinn |Justinn |Justinn |Brad | - |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Natalie | Chris |Gil |Chris |- |- |Mark |Angela |Jazmin |Rodesia |Adriel |Justinn |Justinn |Brad | - |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Brad | - |- |- |- |Christopher |- |Rodesia |Justinn |Rodesia |Adriel |Kelli |Jamar |Natalie |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Jamar |Alexis |Gil |Natalie |- |- |Mark |Angela |Jazmin |Alexandra |Adriel |Justinn |Justinn |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Kelli | Alexis |Gil |Natalie |- |Christopher |- |Angela |Jazmin |Alexandra |Adriel |Justinn |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Adriel |- |- |- |Tenia |- |Mark |Alexandra |Jazmin |Rodesia |Jamar |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Rodesia | - |- |- |- |Kelli |- |Angela |Jazmin |Alexandra |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Jazmin |- |- |- |- |Christopher |- |Rodesia |Justinn |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Angela | - |- |- |- |Christopher |- |Rodesia | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Mark |- |- |- |Tenia |- |Justinn | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Christopher | - |- |- |- |Kelli | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Tenia |- |- |- |Alexandra | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Chris |Alexis |Gil |Natalie | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Gil | - |Natalie | | | | | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Alexis |Chris | | | | | | | |} Author's Notes *This is where you put your trivia. ----